I'll see you again
by Dark-Ookami589
Summary: 2 palabras rompieron la fragilidad de mi mundo.¿Dejaría de verte?¿Me abandonarías con palabras que perdían su significado si no podían ser pronunciadas con tu voz?¡Desearía no saberlas, si con eso te mantenía a mi lado!5 años despues.¿Podre cambiar esto?
1. Recuerdos

Ookami: TTwTT KYA! tenia este fic desde la semana pasada y lo queria subir!, ¬¬ en este no e pensado en que dia lo publicare  
>Saso: -.-U espero que lo pienses rapido mocosa<br>Dei: ^^ bueno mientras eso pasa les pongo unas aclaraciones y algunas advertencias.

-. Dialogos-  
>OoOoO cambios de esenas<br>En algunos personajes abra Ooc, y algunos seran mas notorios n.n si no te molesta esto pues sigue leyendo y si no te gusta el Ooc pues...ya es tu decicion nwn.

Ookami: bueno en este capi esas son las unicas aclaraciones y advertencias, AH! tambien Deidara es el que esta narrando la historia (cuando la narre otro personaje les avisare n.n)

* * *

><p>Recuerdos…<p>

Ya han pasado cinco años danna, desde que te fuiste de mi lado. Aun recuerdo la carta que me enviaste, (de hecho, aun la tengo), y también como me sentí…danna. Yo también fui como tú: por cobarde jamás le dije lo que sentía.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer:

En el trascurso de la escuela te veías realmente raro, triste, y aunque te preguntaba que te sucedía me decías que no le tomara importancia. Cuando se acabo la escuela (como todos los días desde que nos conocimos) me acompañaste hasta mi casa. Me abrasaste, como si no quisieras que me fuera. Te correspondí de igual manera. Cuando nos separamos, me despeinaste de una manera muy dulce, y con una sonrisa, que parecía llena de miedo, te fuiste, dejándome confundido y solo. Entre a mi casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto para hacer la tarea, saque mis libros y en el de geografía salió una carta. La mire con curiosidad y vi que decía "Adiós Deidara". Esa letra era inconfundible: tu letra, danna.

La abrí desesperadamente y empecé a leer…

"_Dos palabras. Eran solo dos palabras que jamás logre decirte, Deidara…_

_¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?... ¿En aquel parque? tú te encontrabas llorando, ¿Por qué? Jamás lo supe. Tus ojos llorosos e hinchados me destrozaron el alma y yo no supe el por qué. Me acerque a ti y te intente animar. _

_Desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, y jamás nos separamos. Nos contábamos todo, desde secretos hasta problemas que nos sucedían, aunque siempre estuvieron presentes las peleas… en nuestro caso por el arte. Tú decías que era efímero mientras que yo decía que era eterno. _

_Cuando llegamos a quinto de primaria eras pésimo en geografía, me daba risa cuanto te estresabas cuando teníamos exámenes de esa materia. Te ofrecí mi ayuda y desde ahí no dejaste de decirme "danna". Me acuerdo que muchas personas se confundían y pensaban que me decías "marido" en lugar de "maestro" siempre me sonrojaba cuando me preguntaba ¿Por qué me decías así?, aunque tú no lo entendías. Eras muy inocente_

_Deidara, ¿eras? Sigues siendo el mismo mocoso desde que nos conocimos y sin querer me fue…me fui enamorando de ti. _

_Llegamos a la secundaria; Siempre te enfurecías por que los demás decían que eras mujer, esa era la causa de muchas de las peleas que tuviste. Cuando faltaste varios días a la escuela. Me preocupe y decidí visitarte, pero no estabas en tu casa, eso hizo que mi preocupación creciera, entonces recordé ¡el parque!... el maravilloso parque en el que te conocí, fui en dirección del mismo árbol… tanto tiempo y aun lo recordaba. Efectivamente ahí te encontrabas llorando, me acerque a ti, me abrazaste y lloraste en mi pecho…sin preguntarte tú me dijiste que tus padres habían muerto. Y entonces yo te prometí que jamás dejaría que nada te dañara y que nunca me apartaría de tu lado. _

_Llego la Preparatoria, en ella mis sentimientos por ti se hicieron más grandes, intentaba ocultarlos y para lograrlo te lastime… Qué curioso… te había prometido que nada te haría daño y yo lo hacía._

_Debes pensar que soy un cobarde por decirte todo esto en una carta, y lo soy pero...Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y te apartaras de mí._

_Perdóname Deidara… perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar, perdóname por favor….perdóname… por no cumplir mis promesas… porque ya no me veras… me trasfirieron a una Preparatoria en Tokio._

_Con esta carta quería expresar todo lo que siento por ti pero simplemente no pude, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ti ¿Te habrías alejado? O ¿Me habrías aceptado? _

_Jamás lo sabré porque nunca tuve el suficiente valor para decirte dos miserables palabras… dos palabras que pudieron cambiar mi vida… pero ahora ya no importa, porque de todos modos te perderé._

_Deidara… ¡Te amo! Desde que te vi me enamore de ti. Pero ahora solo te puedo decir Sayonara… Deidara."_

Cuando termine de leer, no pude evitar que lagrimas se escaparan de mis ojos.

Agarre el celular y marque a tu casa, me contesto tu mamá, le pregunte en dónde estabas y ella dijo que en el aeropuerto, (creo que le sorprendió que no supiera, ya que Sasori y yo nos contábamos todo) solo di las gracias y fui corriendo hasta ahí.

Al llegar tenía la respiración agitada, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo me importaba llegar a dónde estabas tú y… detenerte, empujaba a medio mundo, no me interesaba nada además de llegar.

Escuche en el altavoz del lugar que el vuelo a Tokio ya estaba por partir, para mi fortuna ya casi llegaba. Logre visualizar tu cabellera roja… pero alguien me empujo, provocando que callera al suelo.

Cuando logre levantarme, ya era tarde. Habías subido al avión. Lo único que pude pronunciar fue un susurro: tu nombre. Fue lo único que pude decir en aquel momento. Lo unico que llegaba a mi mente.

Despues de ese día me la pasaba solitario, no sé como pude sobrevivir sin ti tanto tiempo, descubrí que por tus notas te transfirieron, Así que hice un esfuerzo por subir mis calificaciones. Nadie lo podía creer, (ni siquiera los maestros que tenían mas esperanzas en mi), pase de un chico que sacaba promedio de 7 a un cerebrito que sacaba 10, ¡en menos de un mes!

Y ahora, cinco años después, por fin pude lograr mi objetivo: ir a estudiar a Tokio.

No lo puedo creer Sasori, estaré una vez más contigo. Me pregunto ¿aun te acuerdas de mí? ¿Me seguirás amando? O ¿me olvidaste? Porque yo jamás te olvide y (aunque pensé que era imposible) te ame más y más.

El avión ya está aterrizando. Un primo me espera, aunque es un latazo y no actúa conforme a su edad. Es un buen chico, (como él se suele auto decir) y que por alguna extraña razón, me llama "sempai". Por fin el avión aterrizo, estaba buscando mis pertenencias cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba provocando que callera al suelo (obviamente sabia quien era).

-. ¡Senpai!- me grito Tobi (mi primo).

-. Tobi… ¡Levántate! H'm- le grite.

No pasaron más de 5 segundos cuando sentí que se había movido. Tobi es un chico pelinegro, su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado por un parche (hace dos años el y yo tuvimos un accidente automovilístico), es mas alto que yo, con ojos tan oscuros como su cabello, es un fastidioso, estúpido que va gritando como loco a todas partes. Pero aun así se podria decir que lo quiero.

Me ayudo a levantarme y a llevar algunas de mis maletas. En la salida del aeropuerto nos esperaba Itachi (otro primo), desde ahora me quedaría en su casa y en la de Tobi.

-. ¡Senpai! Mire, hay esta Itachi-san- Tobi me sacudía para que volteara.

-. ¡Demonios Tobi! ¡Ya lo vi! No tienes por que estarme jalando h'm-

No me escucho simplemente me jalo del brazo y salió corriendo directo a Itachi. Movía sus brazos y gritaba una y otra vez "Itachi-san". Todos los presentes nos quedaban viendo raro. Itachi volteo a vernos cuando ya estábamos a un metro de distancia.

-. ¡Hola Deidara! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- sonrió. Algo extraño en el.

Itachi nos invito a subir al carro. El viaje no era precisamente el más normal del mundo (y menos si tenías a alguien como Tobi).

-. ¿Cómo han estado Madara, Konan, Sasuke y Pein? H'm- quería cambiar de tema. La cancioncita de Tobi ya me tenía arto.

-. Bien. Todos emocionados por tu llegada- Sonreí ante lo dicho, los dos pelinegros me regresaron la sonrisa.

Sentía algo de nerviosismo, los únicos que sabían mis verdaderos sentimientos (y la razón por la que hice todo eso para poder estudiar en Tokio) eran Itachi y Tobi. Eran los que más tenía confianza. Aunque a veces odiaba la forma de ser de Itachi, eso no quitaba que era una persona confiable y sobre todo un buen amigo. Pero eso ahora no importa.

No lo puedo creer ¡Estoy en Tokio! ¡Por fin! La ciudad es realmente hermosa, no la podria describir con palabras, simplemente era…hermosa. Y algo es seguro. ¡No pienso perder más tiempo! Ya han pasado cinco años para perder más.

OoOoO

¡Al fin llegamos! Itachi abrió la puerta. Todos nos sobre saltamos al ver a Konan en el mismo instante que entramos.

-. ¡Deidei! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- me dijo mientras me daba uno de sus "famosos" abrazos-. ¡Madara! ¡Pein! ¡Deidei ya esta aquí!- anuncio mi llegada. Como odiaba que me digan "Deidei".

No paso ni un minuto cuando Madara y Pein hicieron su aparicion. Y se acercaron a nosotros.

-. ¡Ya llego el pequeño Deidei!- ¡Ahh! ¿Cuántos años cree el baka de Pein que tengo?

-. Hola Pein, Madara h'm- dije aun atrapado en el abrazo de Konan. Sentía que me estaba asfixiando, ya se me había olvidado lo fuerte que abrazaba Konan.

-. Ya suéltalo Konan que lo estas dejando morado- dijo Madara entre risas-. Acaba de llegar, no lo quieres mandar al hospital ¿verdad?- Dio una sonrisa por el puchero que hizo Konan.

Konan (a muy a su pesar) me libero del agarre y por fin pude hacer que el aire llegara a mis pulmones.

Madara era el mas grande de todos nosotros con unos 35 años (eso calculo yo, a Madara no le gusta hablar de su edad) tiene el pelo largo, negro igual que sus ojos, es muy alto, es el padre de Tobi e Itachi. También es sobreprotector con nosotros, siempre cuida de nosotros y anda al pendiente de que no nos pase nada. Es como el "padre" que no tenemos de Pein, Konan y yo. Pein tiene 28 años, es peli naranja, tiene varios pirsin (es un amante de esas cosas), es alto (no tanto como Madara), tiene unos ojos algo extraños; morados con círculos recorriendo todo sus ojos. Es como nuestro "hermano mayor", es igual que uno, bromista, divertido pero se preocupa cuando algo nos preocupa. Konan tiene 25 años, tiene un cabello corto lacio de color azul, sus ojos son de color ámbar y un pirsin debajo del labio inferior. Ella actúa como una "madre" para Itachi, Tobi y yo. Es bastante agradable, puede alegrarte hasta el peor día.

-. Vamos senpai ¡Hay que dejar sus cosas en su cuarto!- No me dejo replicar. Ya estaba arrastrándome en dirección a mi habitación.

-. Mejor voy con ellos- escuche decir a Itachi.

OoOoO

Estaba recostado sobre la cama, Tobi estaba sentado a mi lado e Itachi sentado en una silla cerca de la cama.

-. Senpai- me dijo con tono algo serio (extremadamente raro en Tobi).

-. ¿Qué sucede Tobi? h'm- me senté y mire a Tobi.

Los dos pelinegros se voltearon a ver; como si supieran que estaba pensando el otro.

-. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres?- me dijo Itachi. Inmediatamente supe a que se refiera.

Baje la mirada, mi copete tapaba todo mi rostro. No lo sabía. Simplemente quería estar con Sasori una vez más. El lugar lo invadió un silencio, no era incomodo de hecho era agradable. Levante la mirada con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-. No lo sé h'm. Pero…que pase lo que tenga que pasar h'm- le respondí cambiando mi sonrisa por una segura.

No importara lo que suceda yo seguiré amando a Sasori, no importa si él no me corresponde. Hasta el último de mis días.

-. Estoy cansado h'm- dije con cansancio. Sentí como Tobi me abrazaba, haciendo que me recostara en su pecho.

Escuche una risa proveniente de Itachi. Fruncí el seño un poco pero despues le di la menos importancia. Realmente estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con Itachi.

-. Bueno. Me tengo que ir, quede con unos amigos y voy tarde- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla eh iba en dirección a la puerta.

¿Llegar tarde? Je. Parece que hasta la mínima cosa me recuerda a Danna…me pregunto…. Si el también me recuerda. Cerré mis ojos. Ahora lo unico que quiero hacer es relajarme y volver a ver a Sasori…

* * *

><p>Ookami: AQUI EL PRIMER CAPI! n.n, bueno...y como siempre lo hago xD, me esperare una semana para que digan que les parecio el capitulo n.n<br>Dei: nwn Dejen Reviews!  
>Saso: ya saben que cualquier sugerencia es mas que bienvenida<br>Ookami: Ookami es apena una novata y eso le ayudaria mucho w  
>Ookami: etto...bueno lo de Itachi y Tobi de que son hermanos, fue por que jamas habia leido un fic de ellos dos como hermanos (solo primos) y se me hizo interesantes ponerlos como hermanos n.n. Parece que en este capi hubo TobiDei demo nop, Tobi quiere mucho a Deidara pero no esta enamorado de el n.n (conste que a mi me gusta el TobiDeixDDD). Y antes de despedirnos me gustaria darles las gracias a Mary no Danna, por averme ayudado con algunas corriciones en este fic nwn ARIGATO DANNA!<br>Dei: bueno sin mas que decir nosotros nos despedimos nwn  
>SD/O: Matta~ne


	2. Mal entendido

^^U aqui Ookami presentandose  
>Saso: u.ú demaciado tarde deveria decir yo<br>=.= lo se... Ookami lo siente mucho  
>Dei: a Ookami no le llegaba la inspiracion<br>demo... OwO ahora esta aqui~ y de ahora en adelante publicara puntualmente su fic n.n  
>Saso: el cual sera los<strong> domingos<strong>  
>Dei: bueno les damos las aclaraciones n.n<br>**ACLARACIONES:**  
>-. dialogos-<br>OoOoO cambios de esena  
>_Pov's= el nombre que este, sera la persona que esta narrando la historia<p>

**ADVERTENCIAS: **bueno como lo dije antes, abra algo de OoC, tambien esto es para las personas que le gusten Sakura, a mi lo personal no me cae nada bien ¬¬, en el fic digamos que la are sufrir n.n asi que si te gusta lee el fic si quieres, pero no dejes comentarios ofensivos ¬¬... y creo que es todo n.n

* * *

><p><strong> Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama<strong>

* * *

><p>Mal entendido<p>

Deidara Pov's

No supe cuando me había dormido. No supe cuando Tobi se fue. Pero al parecer antes de irse me tapo con las sabanas. Empecé a abrir un poco mas mis ojos; con pereza, en ese momento escuche como la puerta se abria. Voltee, era Madara.

-. Buenos días- me dijo amablemente y sonriendo- pensé que te tendría que levantar-

-. Buenos días Madara h'm- le conteste de igual manera. Tallaba mis ojos y di un bostece-. ¿Qué hora es? H'm- le pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama.

-. Es hora que te cambies- voltee a verlo y di un suspiro, lo cual le produjo una risilla - Son las 5:45, hay que estar en tu nueva escuela a las seis para tu trasferencia- era lo unico que tenía que escuchar. Abrí mis ojos (el sueño se fue "milagrosamente") fui con Madara y lo empecé a empujar para que se saliera del cuarto.

-. ¡Debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio h'm- le dije aun empujándolo-. ¿Qué esperas? H'm ¡vete, vete, vete! H'm- Por fin lo pude sacar de la habitación pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Madara la detuvo.

-. Tranquilo Deidara- me decía entre risas-. Te espero abajo- cerró la puerta, dejando me solo.

No perdí mas tiempo me fui a cambiar y en menos de lo que canta un gallo baje las escaleras, encontrándome con Konan en el camino.

-. ¡Deidei!- se acerco peligrosamente a mí. Konan en las mañanas daba un "saludo" muy peculiar-. Buenos días- justo cuando me iba a abrazar sentí como alguien me jalo.

-. Lo siento Konan pero lo ocupo vivo- dijo Madara con voz burlona.

Di un bufido, aunque estaba realmente agradecido. Me salvo de ser asfixiado. Paso un rato y Madara logro convencer a Konan de "dejarme ir".

OoOoO

El viaje en carro parecía una eternidad. Era un silencio total, lo unico que se escuchaba era la música que provenía del radio. Miraba a través de la ventana, di un suspiro de pereza ¿Cuánto faltara para llegar? Di un suspiro, era tan aburrido. Escuche como Madara rio por lo bajo y voltee a verlo.

-. ¿Qué sucede? H'm- pregunte algo curioso.

-. No. Nada- me dijo. Sentí como el carro se detenía. Y vi como Madara se bajaba-. ¿No vas a venir?-

Sonreí. Baje del carro y quede impactado con lo que vi. La escuela era realmente enorme y hermosa. Parecía una universidad privada envés de una preparatoria. A cada paso que daba me sorprendía aun más.

-. Y ¿Qué te parece la escuela?-

-. ¿Enserio esta es la escuela en la que seré trasferido? H'm-

Madara no me contesto. No era necesario. Aunque fuera extraño con su silencio bastaba. Estaba emocionado ya quería ir a la oficina del director. Es mas ¡por primera vez en mi vida ya quería empezar el siglo escolar!

Le había dicho a Madara que no era necesario que me acompañara hasta la oficina del director, pero él pareció muy insistente en lo contrario, ya que me encontraba demasiado distraído y ansioso para llegar a salvo.

Supongo que tenía razón. Mis ojos iban y venían en busca de la roja cabellera de Sasori. Solo sentía como se me encogía el estomago al no encontrarlo con la mirada. Era muy temprano, una parte de mi me decía que no iba a estar. Pero conociendo a Sasori y sabiendo con lo mucho que odiaba esperar y hacer esperar, estaba seguro que lo encontraría; ya sea tarde o temprano.

Por fin llegamos a la oficina. Madara tocó un par de veces la puerta. Cuando la abrieron, detrás de ella, estaba… ¡¿Pein? Acaso ¡¿Era una broma?... Pero ahora que lo pienso… jamás supe cual era el trabajo de Pein.

-. Pe...¿Pein? H'm- pronuncie confundido.

-. ¡Hola Deidei- me recibió con un abrazo. Yo seguía sorprendido.

-. ¿No sabías que Pein era el director de la escuela?- pregunto Madara. Negué con la cabeza-. Bueno. Ahora lo sabes Deidara. Nos vemos despues- despues de eso le susurro algo a Pein y se fue.

Entramos a las oficinas. Ahí se encontraban otros chicos, que de seguro al igual que yo, fueron trasferidos. Vi como muchos de ellos estaban nerviosos ¿Pero como no estarlo? Una nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nuevos maestros, en fin cualquiera lo estaría.

Paso poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió un hombre de unos ¿Qué serán? ¿Treinta y uno? Cabello negro igual que sus ojos…. Y unas cejas exageradamente grandes, apareció.

-. ¡Bueno días chicos!- entro gritando-. ¡Mi nombre es Minato Gai! Y les mostrarles las instituciones de nuestra escuela… ¡Así que vengan conmigo!- salió corriendo y nosotros no tuvimos otra opción que seguirlo.

OoOoO

¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos corrido? Nos enseñaba todo tan rápido y gritando. Muchos de los chicos se detuvieron, yo era uno de ellos. ¡Estábamos cansados! Y ese tal Gai ¡¿De dónde sacaba tanta energia? Di un suspiro y por un impulso voltee a ver a mi derecha… fue ahí… donde vi una cabellera rojiza.

No lo pensé dos veces y fui corriendo hacia esa dirección. El grito de los alumnos resonaba en todas partes mientras yo miraba de un lado a otro buscándolo. ¡Tenía que ver si era Sasori! ¡Tenía que!

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo?, me detuve en uno de los corredores de la escuela, los rayos del sol estaban entrando por las enormes ventanas del lugar. Maldecía a lo bajo. Realmente estaba cansado. No quería irme, quería seguir buscando a esa persona… pero sin mas remedio, me di la media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar por donde vine. Pero una voz me detuvo…

-. Dei… ¿Deidara?- escuche como alguien me nombraba. Esa voz, ¡La reconocería en donde fuera!

Voltee a ver al que me nombro. Indudablemente… era Sasori. Sonreí de lado. Tanto tiempo…. ¡Tanto tiempo que estuve separado de Sasori y ahora lo tenía al frente mío! Mi corazón latía al mil por hora, quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

-. Sasori h'm…- mencione su nombre sonriendo.

Me sonrió. Ambos nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos. Nadie decía nada, nadie se movía. Incluso el ruido de los alumnos, había desaparecido. Pero… el momento fue efímero.

-. ¡Sasori-kun!- escuche como una chica peli rosa lo llamaba e iba corriendo hacía el.

Vi como la chica abrazo por el cuello a Sasori y lo beso en los labios. Todo paso en cámara lenta, en ese momento sentía como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, quería salir corriendo de ahí. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido por lo que miraban, y en mi ojo izquierdo, oculto por mi copete, sin que pudiera evitarlo una lágrima silenciosa logro salir.

-. ¿Quién es?- pregunto, mirándome con cara asesina.

-. Soy… Deidara h'm- dije intentando que mi voz sonara normal. Vi un poco sorprendió a Sasori, pero ahora quería saber quién era ella.-. ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres? H'm-

-. Soy Sakura… la novia de Sasori-kun - enfatizó la palabra "novia", seguía mirándome de la misma forma.

¿Novia, eh? Era lo que me temía, me dolía cada vez más el pecho, quería salir lo más rápido de ahí. Pero debía ser fuerte, yo no era así o será que… ¿mi orgullo era demasiado grande?

-. Vaya h'm. Aunque pensaba que Sasori tenía mejores gustos h'm- dije en susurro. Pero al parecer me escucho.

-. ¡Tú! Maldita zorra- me dijo.

Me di la media vuelta ya no soportaba. Por primera vez en mi vida no me sentía enojado de que me confundieran con una chica, me sentía frustrado conmigo mismo al ver que Sasori… me había olvidado. No me debía sorprender. Despues de todo…a él… no le gusta esperar.

-. Por cierto h'm- dije antes de marcharme-. Soy hombre h'm- Despues, me fui de ahí caminado.

Me dolía tanto el corazón, sentía como era comprimido y sin ninguna piedad…era arrojado al olvido. Ya no podía aguantar. Era demasiado el dolor, no me importaba si me miraban, salí corriendo agarrando mi pecho y dejando que las lagrimas salieran. Pero… ¿Por qué una parte de mi sabía que esto sucedería? ¡Soy un estúpido! Me lo decía una y mil veces intentando sacar lo que esa estúpida cabello de chicle me había dicho. Querría olvidarlo ¿¡Por que demonios seguía en mi cabeza?

Tanto fue mi descuido que no me di cuenta cuando había llegado al patio de la escuela y que en ese momento había chocado con alguien. Caí al suelo.

-. Pe…perdón h'm- dije levantándome sin mirar a la persona con la que había chocado. Me estaba yendo, pero de pronto sentí como me jalaban.

-. Se… ¿Senpai?-. Era Tobi. Me miraba preocupado, quería que las lagrimas pararan de salir pero hacían todo lo contrario-. ¿Por qué esta llorando Deidara-senpai?- me decía con tono preocupado.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar y sin evitar lo inevitable, caí de rodillas, mi brazo derecho seguía siendo agarrado por Tobi. No me dijo nada, se agacho junto a mí y me abrazo.

-. Tranquilo senpai- me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza-. Todo estará bien-

Desearía creer eso. Y también hubiera deseado que Sasori… me hubiera esperado.

Sasori Pov's

Un día más de clases. Un día más… alejado de ti ¡ahh! ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente? Hace tiempo... Intente olvidarte sabiendo que nuestros caminos se habían separado. Pero cada vez que pensaba que te había olvidado, volvías a mi mente… Deidara.

Como todas las mañanas, era uno de los primeros chicos en llegar. Deje mis cosas adentro del salón y decidí salir a dar una vuelta por la escuela ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegue a esta escuela? ¿Cinco años? Di un suspiro. Odiaba pensar en el pasado, porque siempre que lo hacía recordaba a Deidara.

Vi como el maestro Gai traiga corriendo a los nuevos alumnos.

-. ¡Vamos chicos este es el mejor lugar de todos!- gritaba Gai-sensei

-. ¡Eso nos ha dicho mas de veinte veces!- grito un chico. Parecía arto de correr. ¿Y como no estarlo?

Sonreí de lado, recordando cuando yo estaba en su lugar. Seguí con mi camino. Parecía que mas personas había llegado, se escuchaban gritos, risas, hasta una que otra blasfemia.

Di otro suspiro, gire la cabeza a la izquierda, sin esperar encontrar nada… se podria decir que fue por un simple impulso. Vi aun chico rubio, parecía que le faltaba aire. Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando visualice bien el chico acaso… era ¿Deidara? Tenía que asegurarme, el chico se había dado media vuelta, fui hacia ese corredor.

-. De… ¿Deidara?- pregunte algo nervioso.

Vi como el chico se volteaba. Sin duda alguna era Deidara, me sonrió. Con la misma sonrisa que siempre me había cautivado.

-. Sasori h'm…- escuche como susurraba mi nombre.

Estaba feliz de volverlo a ver. Le correspondí la sonrisa. Ambos nos quedamos viendo. Con solo volver a ver sus hermosos ojos azules logro atraparme en sus redes y estar agradecido de ello, como hace cinco años.

-. ¡Sasori-kun!- escuche que gritaban mi nombre. ¡No podía ser cierto!

Era Sakura, esa maldita zorra acosadora. No logre reaccionar a tiempo, ver los ojos de Deidara era como una droga para mí. Tan solo sentí como esa zorra me abrazaba por el cuello y me besaba. Deidara y Sakura empezaron a hablar. Logre reaccionar un poco, para escuchar que… ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esa maldita a decirle a mi Deidara que yo era su novio? ¡Maldita la madre que la pario! Quería explicarle todo a Deidara. Vi como se daba la vuelta.

-. Por cierto h'm- dijo con la voz algo seria -. Soy hombre h'm- se fue ¡Y yo de estúpido que no decía nada!

Salí de mi shock y empuje a Sakura lejos de mí.

-. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le grite. Por primera vez me logro sacarme de mis carriles.

-. Pero Sasori-kun solo le decía a ese que eras mío- ¿suyo? ¡Ha! No me hagas reír.

Agarre fuertemente a Sakura de la muñeca, tenia suerte que me habían enseñado modales. Si no ten por seguro que ya la hubiera golpeado.

-. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?- estaba mas que furioso- ¡Jamás me has gustado y jamás lo harás!, ¡Jamás fuiste mi novia! ¡Y ten seguro por Kami-sama que nunca lo serás!- Sakura me dio una cacheta, haciendo que la soltara.

Me sobe la mejilla, fruncí el ceño y mire a Sakura con rabia.

-. No me digas que eres gay- la mira confundida- ¡No creas que no vi como veías a ese chico!, ¿así que es el por quien babeas no?- me miraba fríamente.

-. ¿Y si es así que? Es mi vida yo puedo hacer lo que sea con ella-

-. Pues veras mí querido Sasori-kun- me decía mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí y me agarraba del cuello del uniforme-. Tú y ese rubiecito ¡jamás! Serán felices juntos- sonrió de lado-. De eso me encargo yo- me soltó y se fue. Fruncí el ceño.

-. Esta me las pagas maldita- susurre, y estaba seguro que lo cumpliría. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Tenía que buscar a Deidara y explicarle todo lo que había sucedido. Salí corriendo, para mi desgracia la campana de clases sonó y tuve que detenerme en seco. Miré el camino que Deidara había tomado. Apreté fuertemente los puños.

-. Deidara- susurre y sin otra opción fui directo a mi salón.

* * *

><p>^^ bien aqui termina el fic<br>Dei: dejen Reviews OwO  
>Saso: esperamos que les alla gustado<br>n.n bueno... este capi lo re-escribi como 2 veces... ¬¬ las primeras dos... hicieron que Ookami tuviera serias heridas en sus muñecas  
>Saso: ¬¬ deverias dejar ese habito tuyo<br>^^U jejeje, pero al final me decidi por esta version -w- en lo personal me gusto mas  
>Dei: bueno nosotros aqui nos despedimos<br>Saso: hasta la proxima actualizacion (mira a Ookami) ¬¬ y espero que sea pronto  
>^w^U no se preocupe Danna<br>Saso: u.ú eso espero  
>SD/O: Matta~ne


End file.
